Intentions Change
by the-vampire-act
Summary: My take on how Chase told Cameron he loved her, and how an unexpected friend helps him through the effect of it. please r&r! note-house is allso a main charater


Intentions Change

"................first off, i would like to, once again, say sorry to my "christmas shoes" fans, because i have a little condition called writers block.................well,sorta. i need something to inspire me to write the next chapter, because i have no idea what to write about next! if you have any suggestions, or just some random words that might strike an idea, please review and let me know! in the mean time, im going to write a one-shot of my take on how chase lets cameron know that his intentions of just being frineds with benifits has changed(but of course,with a song attached-the reason, by hoobastank)............please be kind and r&r!"

Chase had been thinking through his relationship with Cameron all day. He used to be okey with it, but his intentions changed after hearing a song.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do"

The truth was that he was sick of waiting, and sick of pretneding he didn't love her. Chase wasn't going to let their sick, twisted relationship continue unless Cameron was willing to go farther; to become boyfriend/girlfriend.

"But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"

He couldn't let himself continue to keep quiet. I would kill him if he did, and he would only regret. Chase had decided it was time for him and Cameron to talk, and it couldn't be delayed any longer.

" I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new"

Chase looked around the hospital at the end of the day, searching for Cameron. When he found her, she was walking out the main doors. He tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"and the reason is you"

"Cameron, I think we need to talk." Chase said.

"Um.......................okey" Cameron answered, a bit confused.

They got out of the building when Cameron asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't think we should talk about it here, though."

"Well, okey. Let's go to your place." she said

"Okey." he agreed.

At Chase's Place...................................

Chase shut the door as Cameron sat down on his couch.

Chase sighed, preparing himself to talk.

"Cameron, I think I'm in love with you." he said.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Cameron nearly shouted.

"Yes." Chase said.

"Oh." Cameron said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Chase heard the disappointment in her voice, too.

"You sound disappointed." he said, realizing she didn't feel the same way.

"Chase, we have something good going on. Why do we need to complicate that by having a relationship together?" she said.

"Cameron, I can't continue this sick, twisted relationship anymore. I want more, my intentions have changed. I love you Cameron. Can't you see that?" he begged.

'How could she not?' Chase thought, desperately trying to convince himself that she loved him back.

"Chase, I don't love you. I like you, sure. But nothing more than that." she said

"Well, then, that's too bad. We had some nice times, but now they'd just be complicated if one of us actually loved the other, and the other didn't feel that way. Cameron, I'll miss you, but I'll never stop loving you.''

"Chase, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, or led you on, and I'm sorry if this hurts you, but its your fault. I wanted nothing more than what we have, but.......... I thibk I have to go. I'll see you at work. And only work." Cameron looked at Chase, seeing how much her words had stung him.

On her way out the door, she whispered in his ear.

"Good bye, Robert Chase."

Before Cameron had a chance to walk out the door, Chase started talking.

"I'll always love you, Allison. Always." he whispered.

And then she was gone..............................

"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear"

When Chase was sure that Cameron had drove off, he darted out the door.

''I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be"

Chase wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't care. He just ran, with no apparent destination.

While Chase was running, he felt himself being whacked with a cane. He was now on the floor, rubbing his right thigh where he was hit.

"Let her go, Chase. She really isn't worth it." House adviced.

"House? How do you know about Cameron and I?"

"Because you're running like an idiot to what I assume is no apparent location, and Cameron is sitting on the bench near the hospial crying. That can only mean one thing.'' House said.

"And what would that be?" Chase said as he pulled himself up.

"You love her. Then again, I always knew you loved her. You wouldn't just have sex with someone that you didn't. Thank your sense of Cathlic guilt for that.'' House said.

"A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you

and the reason is you

and the reason is you"

Chase felt a wave of tears, and wished that he wouldn't cry in front of House. Chase kneeled down on the cold ground, having no clue about what House was bout to do.

"Chase, its okey. If she couldn't see how great you are, then she's not worth your time or effort. Your intentions may have changed, but hers didn't'' House conforted, actually sounding sincere.

"What am I going todo?" Chase managed to say through his tears.

"I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"

"You're going to deal with it. You're going to let her go." House said.

"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"

House grabbed Chase's hand, pulling him up.

"But that's not all you're going todo."

"Then what else do I do?" Chase cried out.

When Chase was on his feet, House started walking, Chase follwoing him on his right side.

"You're going to let your friend take you to the near-by bar, let him get you seriously drrunk, call yourself in saying you're sick the next day, and cry, mope around, and try your best to get every bit of grief out of your system..............but you're going todo all of this with a friend."

Chase nooded his head, ready to start to greifing process with his friend, House...............................

"I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

Chase let his thoughts stray off to Cameron, and smiled on last time before letting her go.....................................................

".............................well, that was it! i hoped you liked it, and remember, feel free to give me some advice and reviews!"


End file.
